


Hyung's Boy

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also Wooyoung is a sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Seonghwa's love test, Smut, YunGi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "You want me to look at you like that too? Do you want hyung to take you right in front of everyone?"He whimpers, feeling himself getting hard at those words and the way the other is pressed flush against him doesn't help anything.





	Hyung's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> So this is all based on Hongjoong winning Seonghwa's love test, I'm really sorry  
> (also let's pretend Seonghwa already had his blonde hair, ok? Ok)  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Remember, this is not beta-read so sorry for any errors  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment ♥  
> 

The last answer was drinking together and Hongjoong got it right. And so he won. No big deal, right?

Once the boys return to their dorm Seonghwa sits on the couch, stretching his arms out in front of him and leaning back into the cushions. He yawns a little, looking around and grabbing the remote. As soon as he presses the button he feels a hand on his shoulder. He sighs, turning his head to have a look at whoever decided to bother him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Hongjoong says, a slight smile painting his small face. Seonghwa nods a little, not bothering to turn the TV off and instead follow Hongjoong into their room. The younger stands by his bed and Seonghwa looks at him in slight confusion. He sits down on his bed and looks up at the leader with tired eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about the love test today."

Seonghwa frowns.

"What is there to talk about it?"

"Well I won the prize, right?"

Seonghwa nods, too tired and annoyed to actually open his mouth and talk to the younger. _'What is it that Hongjoong wants to talk about, it's simple_ _just-_ _oh wait.'_

"But there isn't much use of it for me when we're  the same year now is there."

Hongjoong tilts his head, looking into Seonghwa's pretty eyes.

"No..."

The older answers, leaning back against the wall with another sigh.

"So, how about we change it a bit?"

Hongjoong says, sitting down onto Seonghwa's bed.

"What do you mean?"

Seonghwa looks at him in confusion, his own head falling to the side in curiosity.

"How about, you call me 'hyung' instead?"

Seonghwa's eyes widen and he tilts his head back to laugh. He looks back at the leader and the smile falls off his face when he realizes he's not laughing.

"Hongjoong, you're serious?"

"But I won, didn't I?"

Hongjoong says cheekily, shifting closer to Seonghwa and sitting down right next to him.

"Yeah but-"

"But what?"

Hongjoong cuts him off, turning his head to look at him making Seonghwa do the same. The older sighs, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't do something Hongjoong wants. _'It's just for a day Seonghwa, you can do it.'_ he nods to himself and looks into Hongjoong's shiny eyes.

"Nothing...."

He whispers, causing an amused smile to appear on the other boy's already slightly smiling face.

"Nothing what?"

Hongjoong teases and Seonghwa closes his eyes before cracking them open just a little and looking down at his hands.

"Nothing, hyung..."

"Good."

Hongjoong nods, leaning up to peck the boy's cheek quickly and getting up from the bed. He turns to the blonde for the last time and smiles.

"Don't forget that we have practice in few minutes, be ready."

Seonghwa nods, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall again. _'Just for a_ _ _day__ _.'_

He gets up from the bed when the door closes and heads for his closet. He looks through his clothes, humming when he sees a specific pair of jeans. It's not the best idea to wear them but Seonghwa wore them maybe twice and he just wants to make a good use of them. He was also told many times that he looks great so why not wear them. He reaches in for a turtle neck and pulls the clothes out, throwing them on his bed and getting ready for leaving.

Once he's done with dressing up he grabs his phone and runs out of his room to find out everyone has already left. He checks his phone and his eyes widen. _'How is it 3 pm already?!'_

"Jerks."

Seonghwa scoffs, running out of the front door.

The way there isn't long, especially with Seonghwa's long legs it seems like he's there in a minute. He bursts into the practice room, looking up at the surprised faces of his members. He laughs awkwardly, placing his phone on the table and standing closer to them.

"We thought you're not coming?"

Wooyoung says quietly and the older looks at him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you didn't answer when I called for you so I assumed..."

Seonghwa frowns a bit, tilting his head to the side.

"You called for me?"

How did Seonghwa not catch that? Was he thinking about that 'hyung' thing a little too much that he didn't hear Wooyoung call for him?

"Yeah well-"

The younger gets cut off by Hongjoong stepping between them, pushing Seonghwa back a bit.

"Doesn't matter, let's just, get into work."

Wooyoung nods and so does Seonghwa, stepping into his usual place and getting ready for the song. Seonghwa glances at Hongjoong at the other side of the room through the mirror for the last time before turning around and being met face to face with Wooyoung again.

The practice goes as usual, nothing different, maybe just a little longer than ever. Though Seonghwa can't stop himself from staring at Hongjoong through the mirror the entire time. For some reason the way he rolled up his sleeves and ruffled his hair before they started dancing keeps him unfocused. He glances at himself from time to time too and he's gotta admit, he doesn't look bad at all. The ripped jeans are perfectly hugging his legs and showing just enough skin, the turtle neck only complimenting all of it.

When he looks back at Hongjoong, he can't help but blush a bit when he notices he's looking at him. That makes a smile appear on Hongjoong's face and he turns around to turn off the song.

"Okay, let's call this a day, you've worked really hard today."

He says, high-fiving San on his way for a water bottle.

"I'll see you home, I still have to work on something."

Says Mingi and the others hum and smile in response, grabbing their stuff and slowly, one by one, walking out of the practice room. Seonghwa grabs his phone from the table and unlocks it only to have a mini heart attack when it almost falls out of his hand. He turns around, ready to fight anyone who caused that by bumping into him. He only freezes when he sees Hongjoong standing behind him and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

Hongjoong asks, as if he didn't already know the answer to that. Seonghwa nods with a quiet "Sure, hyung." and starts walking again with Hongjoong by his side. He can feel Hongjoong staring at him, hell, he can _see_ him from the corners of his eyes, but he can't look back at him, he'd most probably break down from his intense stare.

Once the boys get back, Wooyoung plops face first into the pillow on the couch with a grunt. Hongjoong laughs and turns his head from the younger to look at Yunho after. Yunho cringes while looking at Wooyoung's head buried in the pillow and Hongjoong just _knows_ what Yunho's thinking about. Gross. Maybe he shouldn't leave him and Mingi alone ever again.

A bump into his shoulder snaps him back to reality and he looks at the other. The blonde winks at him and Hongjoong clicks his tongue. If Seonghwa wants to play, he'll play along with him.

He knows he can follow the blonde into his room and not get any weird looks and faces from other members because, thank god, they share a room. And so he follows the other into their room, clenching his jaw when the vocalist sways his hips, intentionally or not, it drives him crazy.  He presses him against the nearest wall as soon as he closes the door and gets closer to his face, their breaths mixing.

"Seonghwa ah, do you really have to wear those jeans? Are you trying to make me go crazy?"

Seonghwa looks at him in surprise, slightly shaking his head and leaning into the wall behind him.

"Hong-"

Hongjoong looks up at him with a small smirk and Seonghwa feels the blood rush into his face at an incredible pace. _This_ was getting Hongjoong off? Why didn't he ever tell him?

"Hyung, I'm really not-"

"Oh baby, I honestly think you are, I saw you looking at me the whole time with that look of yours."

Seonghwa's heart skips a beat as soon as those words leave Hongjoong's mouth. He looks away but feels his head being turned back few seconds later. He meets Hongjoong's eyes again, feeling his legs starting to tremble and knees going weak.

"You want me to look at you like that too? Do you want hyung to take you right in front of everyone?"

He whimpers, feeling himself getting hard at those words and the way the other is pressed flush against him doesn't help anything.

"Show them how much you like _my_ attention?"

Seonghwa finally nods and the leader presses a knee between his legs. The vocalist closes his eyes shut and bites his lip tightly, his mind racing and heart pounding so hard he thinks it will burst out of his chest. Seonghwa hums when Hongjoong presses a little harder and opens his eyes to look at him.

"Would you like that?"

Hongjoong says as lowly as his voice can go and Seonghwa shivers. He nods before opening his mouth.

"Yes hyung."

Seonghwa grunts out and Hongjoong smirks, he has to enjoy this as much as he can, Seonghwa will call him that only for a day. Hongjoong's hands find the lock and turn it before they fall to Seonghwa's hips, gently pulling him off the wall and walking over to Seonghwa's bed. The vocalist clings onto him and Hongjoong sits down on the bed, spreading his legs a little bit. Seonghwa looks down and nods slightly while sinking to his knees between the rapper's legs and resting one of his hands on the boy's thigh.

"Good boy."

Hongjoong whispers, his hands finding home in Seonghwa's blonde locks. Seonghwa hooks his fingers behind the waistband of the leader's jeans, the other helping him by lifting his hips. Seonghwa's eyes shine a little when he sees Hongjoong's hard on, his fingers already trying to pull down the elastic of his boxers. Hongjoong groans, his other hand now resting on Seonghwa's cheek.

The older takes him into his hand, bringing his head closer and flicking his tongue over the head. Hongjoong tugs at his hair from reflex and Seonghwa hisses.

"Ah, hyung..."

Seonghwa mumbles with a pout _and, oh god he's so cute_. Hongjoong smiles at him apologetically, gently brushing a hand through his hair.

"Sorry baby."

Seonghwa licks a stripe all the way to the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking slightly, hollowing his cheeks. Hongjoong hums, his hands massaging Seonghwa's scalp so gently and carefully the other barely feels it. Seonghwa opens his mouth to press his tongue flat against the underside of Hongjoong's dick, causing the younger to smile. He looks up into Hongjoong's half lidded eyes, saliva dripping down his chin already.

"You're cute..."

Hongjoong whispers, scraping the boy's scalp with his nails slightly. They should keep quiet, their group mates are in the rooms around them. Seonghwa blinks slowly, the corners of his lips turning up as he circles his tongue around the head.

"Ah Seonghwa, you make hyung so happy."

Seonghwa hums again, sending vibrations through Hongjoong's whole body, causing him to shiver slightly. The vocalist closes his eyes and starts bobbing his head, slowly at first, trying to relax his throat as best as he can before going a little faster. He searches for Hongjoong's eyes again, something about them makes him feels safe and home.

A faint blush paints his cheeks when they lock gazes and the rapper smiles, running his fingers through Seonghwa's hair to sooth him a little more. Seonghwa brings a hand up to the base, holding Hongjoong as he pulls away and kitten licks down his length. He drags his tongue up and then down before taking him back into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with the younger.

After a while the leader groans low in hair throat, feeling a familiar and warm, almost burning, feeling in his abdomen. He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls Seonghwa back, earning a whiny but quiet moan. Seonghwa flushes and the sight in front of him but pouts up at Hongjoong again.

"Hyung-"

"Not yet Hwa."

The rapper says, barely above a whisper and Seonghwa nods with a slight frown, eyes still locked with the leader. Hongjoong pulls him back up on his feet before sitting him down on bed and pushing on his chest so he's laying down. Seonghwa breathes out shakily, one of his shaky hands going up to cup Hongjoong's face. The leader leans into his touch, nuzzling his palm. His hands go up Seonghwa's chest to pull the turtle neck over his head and throw it on the floor. Seonghwa scrunches up his nose at that but turns all of his attention back to the man above him.

"I'll clean it up later."

Hongjoong laughs, fingers already fighting the button and zipper of Seonghwa's ripped jeans. He gets rid of them in no time, dropping it on the floor as well and settling between Seonghwa's legs. The vocalist looks at him with hooded eyes, already looking wrecked and they barely started. Hongjoong pulls down Seonghwa's boxers as well before pushing his own clothes down enough to have his knees free. He reaches for the bookshelf above them, pulling out a bottle of lube from behind the books. The vocalist looks at him with a small smile, feeling like he's gonna burst out laughing at any second. Keeping lube behind the books is ridiculous but oddly functional. Seonghwa groans when he feels Hongjoong's cold, and now wet with lube, fingers touch him. He bucks his hips up into his hand and places an arm over his face making Hongjoong chuckle and look at Seonghwa through his lashes.

"Hyung~"

Seonghwa whines into his arm before removing it and looking at the rapper with a frown settled on his pretty face.

"Kiss me, please."

He says quietly, tangling his fingers in Hongjoong's shirt and pulling him closer. The leader smirks before leaning down all the way and pressing their lips together. Seonghwa sighs into his mouth, he missed this so much. Though everyone already knows they're a thing he doesn't think kissing Hongjoong in front of someone is appropriate, that's why he keeps it for when they're alone, which is not very often. He loves the warmth and softness of Hongjoong's lips against his. The leader's other hand travels down Seonghwa's chest to his waist, rubbing small and soothing circles into his skin. Seonghwa gasps and pulls back when Hongjoong finally starts moving his hand, stroking up and down his dick.

"Fuck, Seonghwa."

Hongjoong breathes out heavily, pressing himself flush against Seonghwa again and taking his own dick into the same hand. They both moan softly at the feeling before Hongjoong moves forward, making them both hiss in pleasure. Seonghwa cries out when the leader's other hand comes to his ass, teasingly brushing his fingers over his entrance.

"Don't tease me please..."

Seonghwa mumbles out before burying his head into the pillow. Hongjoong fits a finger between them and teasingly swipes his thumb over Seonghwa's head. A mewl leaves his lips before they curl up into a smile, eyes squeezed shut and legs shaking, truly a sight to remember. Hongjoong smiles at the idea, reaching down for his phone that's laying on the floor without breaking the process of moving his hand. He finally gets a hold of it and unlocks it before going straight to the camera.

"Seonghwa, look at me angel."

Hongjoong says, eyes focused on the phone. Seonghwa does what he's told, his mouth falling open when Hongjoong tightens his hand a little. After a few snaps and a short video Hongjoong puts the phone back and leans down to hover over Seonghwa. The blonde looks at him with eyes hooded and shiny with tears, swollen and red lips parted with heavy breaths leaving them and arms trembling as they circle around Hongjoong's neck. Seonghwa leans up, pressing their lips together again while knitting his eyebrows and bucking his hips up.

" 'm close."

The blonde murmurs against Hongjoong and the leader nods, slightly speeding up his hand and going down to Seonghwa's neck. He bites it lightly at first but goes harder seconds later. Seonghwa arches his back, everything being so overwhelming at the moment.

"Hyung... Don't leave any-"

He gets cut off by a stuttered moan when Hongjoong licks over a mark he made.

"At least you'll make a good use of that turtle neck."

He mumbles back and Seonghwa nods to himself, pulling Hongjoong even closer, squeezing the boy's shoulders and whimpering straight into his ear. Hongjoong's hand stutters and Seonghwa feels his climax coming.

"I'm- I'm gonna-"

Hongjoong nods, shifting back to face Seonghwa. His heart almost stops at the sight of Seonghwa's tear-stained cheeks, pouty lips and ruffled blonde hair. He keeps his eyes on the blonde, his own climax threatening to come. A pretty loud grunt is the only warning Seonghwa can give before thick ropes of white cover his chest and stomach. Hongjoong slows down before releasing the other and instead shifting to Seonghwa's from the side.

"Can you open your mouth for me?"

Hongjoong says between hums and hisses and Seonghwa nods, opening his mouth wide enough to fit Hongjoong. A groan coming from the back of Hongjoong's throat is the only warning Seonghwa gets before he feels his mouth being filled up. Hongjoong laughs a little, wiping the tip on Seonghwa's lips gently. He keeps his eyes locked with the vocalist as he swallows, a bit escaping from the corner of his lips. Hongjoong sits back on his heels, resting his head against the wall.

After deciding to finally get up and clean up a little Hongjoong slips under the covers with Seonghwa, threading his fingers through Seonghwa's messy hair.

"Everything okay?"

He says, wiping the corners of Seonghwa's mouth before the blonde nods, tugging his head into  the crook of the leader's neck and nuzzling it with a sigh.

"Love you."

Hongjoong whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Seonghwa's head. The vocalist nods, murmuring a "Love you too." against Hongjoong's neck before his eyelids seem too heavy to keep his eyes open.

When Seonghwa awakens everything is quiet and sunlight is peeking through his blinds, giving their room a pretty orange color. He rubs his eyes sleepily and yawns before noticing the arms tangled with his own and the fact that he's, well, naked. He tries his best getting out of Hongjoong's death grip but knows he failed when he sees Hongjoong frown and his eyes flutter open. He looks at Seonghwa and the frown is quickly replaced by a slight smile.

"Morning babe."

Hongjoong says, voice still heavy with sleep. Seonghwa smiles at the petname and leans down to peck Hongjoong's exposed cheek.

"Morning, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
